Lending A Hand
by RagingWaffles
Summary: Sam and Andy having fun... Rating's there for a reason. Decided to add more chapters, thanks to the wonderful reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile. I'm in serious Rookie-Blue withdrawal. More like Sam Swarek withdrawal. Been seeing pics of Ben Bass and fans, I am so freakin' jealous! Ugh, it makes me mad. Anyway, first attempt at smut. Leave me a word or two? :) Would make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lending A Hand<strong>

_All right, be a man Swarek!_ he said to himself, squaring his shoulders while he paced outside the women's locker room. Sam Swarek never thought he'd be the nervous type but somehow Andy always brought out sides of him he didn't even know he had. How she did that, he gave up on that a while ago.

Gail came out shortly. "Hey, Peck. Is McNally still in there?" he asked, fidgeting. This charade had lasted way too long, it had to end. It'd be easier now that Luke was out of the picture. _Son-of-a-bitch-bastard-fuck- Told him not to hurt Andy, what'd he do? Hurt Andy. Fuckin'-_ his thoughts were interrupted by Gail.

"Uh, yeah she's still there." she said, furrowing her brows. She shook her head and walked away towards the exit. _I hope he knows what he's doing. _was her last thought as she stepped outside in the cold night.

After standing outside the changing room for more than 10 minutes he decided to go in and see what was the hold-up. Opening the door that led to Andy, he saw nothing but her tussled bag with unfolded clothes on top. There was no one else left. He took a couple of step inside as he heard the showers running. He stopped in his tracks when he heard what he thought was his name.

"Sam..." she said softly, almost as a moan. "Mmm.. Yes.." she whispered, although he could hear her clearly. He heard another sigh from Andy as he rounded the corner sneakily. "Oh, God, Sam." she moaned, a little louder than before. Sam stood there, mouth baffled, blinking repeatedly to make sure he wasn't crazy or dreaming. This picture would be engraved in his mind forever.

He felt a familiar tug at his pants as his manhood reacted. The sight of her naked form, her mouth-watering curves and her cute little butt cheeks seemed to have that effect on him. The water pouring onto her skin, shining as light peaked from the small window. He couldn't see one of her hand as it reached down below. Sam knew where THAT was.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. An uncontrollable need got him stripping of his clothes, still keeping an eye on her. Naked, he walked to her figure.

Without touching her yet he leaned in beside her head. "Having fun? McNally." he purred in her ear, before inhaling her delicious scent. He ran the tip of his tongue along her earlobe before nibbling it.

She shrieked and turned as he scared her, removing her hand from her lower part. "Sam!" she eyed him, and saw another head down below looking at her too. She blushed crimson red as she'd been caught like a little kid with her hand in the cookie jar. She tried to cover herself up with her hands but it was really useless since it was a bit too late for that.

"Turn around," he commanded, his voice deep with nothing but desire and infatuation. "Let me lend you a hand." Hearing his voice had shivers crawling up her spine and tingles to her lower part. She looked at him with confused eyes.

She hesitantly turned around, obeying his orders. He smiled at his success and continued through. He pressed his body to hers, his erection rubbing between the buns of her ass. He growled at the feeling it gave him and reached his hands to cup her breast as he trailed burning kisses on the skin of her right shoulder. Andy moaned and reached behind to put her hand on the back of his head, tugging softly at his soft short hair to encourage him. She felt a warm amazing wetness, that most certainly did not come from the shower itself, pool between her legs. Her knees went frail when he sucked on her shoulder deeply, creating a hickey. She melted back into him as he continued to kiss her. His hands made their way to her folds, gently nudging and teasing his fingers between them.

"Oh, Sam" she moaned. She wiggled her ass on his dick and he groaned as it made him harder than ever. He slipped a finger inside of her, then two. "Fuck, Andy." he revelled. He began to rub her clit in circular motions and dipping his digits deep inside, eliciting cries of pleasure from Andy. She started thrusting into his hand, his cock throbbing as it rubbed between her butt, and he knew she was close. Very close. "Come for me, McNally." he whispered in her ear, one hand between her legs while the other manipulated her nipple. "Ohh, yes!" she yelled back. "I'm close!" When he hit her G-Spot, it drove her over the top and she moaned calls to God as well as Sam's name.

Andy turned around while a naughty smirk on her face. "Your turn, Sam." She kissed him on the lips hungrily, plunging her tongue in his mouth. Her hand wandered to his nipples as she flicked them with her thumb and index, earning a deep growl from his chest. She carried her kisses all over his chest, and his dick twitched when she reached his navel. He leaned against the shower tiles, a shiver creeping on his skin from the coldness. She teased him, dropping sloppy kisses on his inner thighs and hips. Her chin grazed the head of his penis as she passed to kiss his other hip, earning an "Ah, shit" from him. When she wrapped her small firm hand around him, his eyes flew to the back of his head. She began pumping him at a slow pace kissing the head all the while looking up in his eyes as he watched intently at her movements. Her tongue passed his sensitive spot beneath the tip and he let out a loud moan as his hips bucked of their own accord. She took him all in as deep as she could, thanking God for bad gag reflexes. His hips rocked faster while his eyes were shut tightly. As he approached released, he interrupted her.

"An... Andy.. Stop.. I'm close!" he muttered between moans, pulling her head back and she stared at him confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, get up." he commanded, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up. The fact that he was in control turned her on even more. He pulled her into a kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth and biting her lower lip softly. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her slender arms around his neck pulling him closer, if it was possible. Sam picked her up and she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. His shaft writhed painfully against his stomach as desire took over again.

Suddenly he stopped and stared at her beautiful face. Her lips were plump and her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly and saw the look on his face. She'd never experienced such want and attraction. Never been this much loved. From a drunk father to an absentee mother, and to a man married to his job, she had to admit she was loving the attention. Especially from Sam.

Andy was becoming impatient and searched for satisfaction by rocking her hips into his, his dick nudging her folds causing delicious friction. That was all the confirmation he needed. He guided himself into her and groaned at her tightness. A few moments later he began to thrust deep and slowly, but it wasn't enough for Andy. With her back leaning against the wall, his hands on her hips keeping her steady in his arms and hers in his hair, she began circling her hips around his shaft. "Sam..." she moaned into his ear. His hand came in-between and got hold of her clit rubbing the sensitive flesh. "Yes! Fuck!" she cried out. Sam felt the pressure in his balls and he knew he was close again. She came, moments later, and he cupped her face kissing her again. He exploded into her letting his seeds deep inside and crying out her name.

Both heaving, he slipped out as he let her down still holding her close, forehead to forehead.

"You're quite the screamer, aren't you?" he joked finally catching his breath. She blushed deeply. She looked amazingly angelic with her flushed pink cheeks and sparkly deep brown eyes. He kissed her sweetly and let go of her. It was a matter of time before people from night's shift would come barging in and caught them, if they hadn't already scared them away. "You're leaving?" she asked, disappointingly.

"I'll be waiting in my car, we could go grab dinner or something. Or if you're ready for round two, we could just go home and skip it..." he trailed, winking at her and he dried himself off. She laughed at his cockiness and replied, "I like the sound of that." she said smiling.

"Me too." he grinned.

"I mean, to go "home" together, Sam." she admitted. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"Me too, Andy." he replied, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have constructive criticism, would be great to hear it! :) Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top, leave a review?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really amazed at all the reviews I got! Wow! I guess my first attempt was a success. Some of you asked for "round two", well here it is. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first round. :)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lending A Hand, Part Two<br>**

Sam finished getting dressed and slipped out the locker room unseen. He walked to his car casually and waited for Andy in his truck. A couple of moments later she walked out, wearing a white tank top with dark jeans and her hair in a wet pony tail. _How'd I get so lucky?_ he smiled to himself as she reached the passenger door.

"Hey, Officer Swarek." she winked, getting inside and throwing her bag on the backseat.

"Hey yourself," he chuckled. She smiled back. "Where to?" he asked, starting the ignition.

"My place. I'll cook for you." she replied. "Can we stop at the grocery store first?"

"Yeah, sounds great." They drove off and arrive at a near market place 10 minutes later.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you making me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her body while she searched for the right Alfredo sauce. He started licking and biting her soft spot under her ear. She gripped the shelf harder as it aroused her. "Sam, stop!" she squealed, shrugging him off.<p>

"Oh shut up, I know you like it. Do you _really_ want me to stop?" he mocked, smiling widely. Looking sideways to see if there was anyone, which there wasn't, he went at it to her neck and touching her places he shouldn't be.

"We're in a store Sam, anybody could see us. They could call the police." she said, holding back a smile. She knew she was being absurd, but now wasn't really the place for hot sex.

"We _are_ the police, Andy." he laughed, she slapped him playfully on the arm and kissed him swiftly.

They got everything that was needed and paid at the cash register. They got in the truck and left for her apartment.

* * *

><p>As Andy was cooking the noodles on the stove when she felt muscular arms circle her waist again. "Sam.." she warned, but he ignored her. His hands moved up to her breast weighing them through her shirt. He tugged her hair back revealing luscious skin and he grazed his lips on it, unable to resist. She threw her back, moaning inaudibly. "If you don't stop, this isn't going to end well." she urged again.<p>

"Hmm... Why's that?" He continued to tease her not really concentrating on what she was saying.

"Because your dinner is going to end up on the floor." she said, stomping on his foot. He kissed her one last time before putting up his hands in surrender.

"Okay okay." he chuckled. She finished getting everything ready herself, keeping Sam from doing anything to help. She wanted to do it herself. _Stubborn woman_ he laughed to himself.

He lit the table candles she had set out, it was pretty much the only thing she'd let him do apart from opening the bottle of wine. She made two plates and bowls of salad. When Andy entered the dining room, she saw Sam sitting there looking up at her with a soft smile. She grinned softly and joined him.

"Dinner is served." she said proudly. They clinked glass together as a small toast and dug in.

* * *

><p>Dinner was succulent and their usual banter filled the room with low jazz music to accompany.<p>

"Thank you." he suddenly said, giving her his best dimpled smile.

"You're welcome."

Sam got up from his chair and held out his hand for her to take. "Dance with me." he asked with a husky voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Sam Swarek?" she teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"What if I am? Come on, take my hand, you know you want to. You can't resist me!" he played,

She blushed and gracefully took his hand. He pulled her flush against him and hugged her, as they moved along with the music. Her chin rested on his shoulder and he buried his face in her neck. Her hair was now dry so he carefully pulled on the elastic releasing her hair. She started planting lazy kisses on the crook of his neck and he felt himself getting aroused again, very.

He pulled back and stared at her face, taking every detail in. She finally pulled at him again and crushed her lips on his. His tongue darted out in search of hers, and she opened her lips to give him access. Subconsciously they made their way to her bedroom, leaving her tank top along with his shirt behind. He pushed her on the bed, climbing on top and straddling her legs so she couldn't escape. With all the force she could must-up, she couldn't flip them over, she was stuck. His prisoner, for now.

She tried to gain control by grinding her hips into his, and it seemed to work when she heard him groan. He kissed his way to the button of her jeans, and ripped them open. She leaned on her elbows as he pulled her pants off quickly. As he was getting back on top, she took advantage of his lack of balance and pushed him on his back. "Ohh..." he smirked, cupping her face to brush her lips. But she had other plans.

Just before their lips could touch, she dodged him and drew attention to his neck. She found his pulse point and sucked hard on it. She heard a low grumble coming from his chest, she trailed her mouth to his nipples. Andy sucked and flicked them with her tongue, leaving him desperate for more. She realized he still had jeans on and cursed at them for being in the way. She made quick work of them and soon they were in a pile next to hers. He flipped them over again, settling between her legs while he kissed her roughly. His hand made its way to her core, feeling the hot wet material of her panties and he stripped them of her. He finally took of his own underwear and claimed her body once more.

Sam drew his attention to her perfectly round breast as he sucked and kissed and licked them. She whimpered and another wave of pleasure went straight to his cock. He started thrusting his dick between her folds, not quite getting the full satisfaction but it sure felt good. She moaned loudly. "Sam, stop the teasing! I want you!"

He pushed himself slowly into her obeying her orders and bit her shoulder at the burning sensation. He leaned himself on his elbows as he began to drive into her warm core. Her hands went to his arse, squeezing hard to make him go faster. "You feel so good, Andy," he said in her ear. He rammed deeper inside earning a yell of bliss as she came. But he was not ready yet, he wanted this to last as long as he could take.

Andy rolled them over and sat on him for a second, coming down from her high. Sam became impatient at the loss of friction and ground his hips into her sending her a message. Message received, she began rolling her hips on his shaft and started bouncing on it. He was amazed at her beauty, a light from outside reflected on her wet sticky skin, her breast dancing in sync together, her face with euphoria written on it. He was ecstatic that he was making her feel that way, that he even could.

"Oh.. Andy... Yes.." he moaned, getting ready for release. He gripped her hips tightly as the pressure became too much and he finally let go, spilling hot liquid into her. She collapsed on his chest, he held on firmly, both breathing hard into each other's ears. He planted soothing kisses on her shoulder and she lifted her head to kiss him.

After realizing that she must be crushing him, she went to roll over but he held her back. "Don't move, please." he asked. She did as he asked.

A couple of minutes later she got off and settled beside him. He sunk into her back spooning her behind, laying out his arm across her stomach.

"I never would have pegged you for a spooner," she joked.

"Just don't tell anyone, especially Oliver, it'll ruin my reputation." he teased back. He nudged closer burying his face in her hair. Sleep claimed them soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been really busy. But I am _REALLY_ with the feedback I'm getting. Please, keep it coming! Here's another part.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lending A Hand<strong>

**Chapter 3**

As he arrived to her door, he knock solidly three times and awaited her response. Traci had told Sam before leaving after shift that Andy had forgotten her phone in the locker room, so he had took on the responsibility to return it. After waiting for a minute, freezing in the cold weather, he decided to test the doorknob to see if it was locked. Luckily it wasn't, so he turned it clockwise and entered her home.

Sam glanced around in search of Andy as he took off his shoes and shrugged off his coat, but when he didn't see her he took a few more steps down the hallway where a peek of light came from the first door on the left. Tiptoeing to the source of light, he peeked his head in the doorway of what seemed to be the bathroom, and quickly saw her sitting in the bathtub. Surrounded by mountains of bubbles and small candles that gave the room a romantic feel, she sung to some music he didn't know of. Her smooth skin shining under the moonlight that crept inside the room and the sound of water whooshing as she rubbed her legs sensually, aroused him. Andy hadn't heard him come in, a sign that maybe the music was too loud. Her door was unlocked too, he'd have to get back to her about that.

"Andy?" he asked, a small grin upon his face. He stepped inside.

"SAM!" she panicked. She instinctively put her arms on her breasts. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Andy tried gathering bubbles to her exposed torso and slid down the tub to hide. When he didn't answer immediately, too caught up by the beauty of her breasts, she asked him for her towel. He simply grinned in response and took the towel from behind the door, holding it with his thumb and index.

"This what you want?" he teased swinging the towel from side to side.

"Yes, now could you pass it over?" she sighed. She knew he wouldn't, not without teasing anyway.

He made move to give it to her but before her fingertips could touch it he removed it from her reach and smiled. He laughed at the glare he received.

"Sam. Give. Me. The. Towel." she growled. She put on her best Do-it-or-I'll-kill-you look.

Sam tried to trick her again but she grabbed it this time, snatching out of his hand annoyed at his boyish smirk. As she did so, he was pulled to her by the grab he still had on the towel. His eyes roamed her body as she quickly wrapped it around her small body. As Andy looked up in his eyes, expecting him to move away so she could climb out, she saw his lustful eyes traveling the length of her form. Humongous butterflies formed at the pit of her stomach and she soon became uncomfortable. But that didn't last long.

She climbed out slowly, and her body came up brushing against his when he didn't move. Staring in her eyes, he reached for something in his pocket and pulled it out. Holding her cell phone in his hand, he brought it in between them showing her.

"You, uh, you forgot your phone at work, and I-, I came to give it to you..." he said, having trouble to form coherent words at the sight of her half naked body. Andy leaned on her toes and brushed her now covered breasts against his chest. From the proximity, he hoped to God she couldn't feel his hard erection through his uncomfortably tight pants. She took her phone from his hand and quickly threw it on the counter. Switching glances between her luscious lips and her dark eyes, his hands subconsciously made their way to her hips and he gave them a squeeze. She suddenly rocked her hips into his and felt his rock hard member through her towel. Leaning into him, she whispered in his ear,

"You could've given it to me tomorrow, Sam." Her warm breath on his ear sent tingles to his cock. Shivers coming out from his spine as he was so turned on. His breath accelerating, merely centimetres from her lips, leaning a little more as each breath she took drew him in closer. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned in and place a wet kiss on her damp shoulder; finally tasting what he'd been aching for, and his arms snaked around her waist. His kisses moved up to her neck, then her jaw and her cheeks. Pulling back for a second, he felt more than saw strong desire rushing through her body as she smashed her lips on his. His tongue traveled slowly along her lower lip and she moaned at the softness. Sam's finger tugged at the knot that held her towel together and it quickly pooled at her feet. She started tearing at his clothes, taking off his shirt and fumbling with the button of his jeans. Soon his pants and boxers joined her wet towel on the floor, and he picked her up headed for the shower.

Both entering, Andy turned the hot water on and turned around. Her exposed flesh and breasts made his cock twitch with yearning of what's to come. Although he already knew what was going to _come_ soon...

Sam bent to kiss her again, dipping his tongue inside. Her hard nipples tickled against his chest and his dick throbbed between them. Andy lowered her kisses to his neck, biting and nibbling on a few spots. "Oh, Andy..." he groaned. He pushed her roughly against the wall and pulled his attention on her perfect breasts. Suckling on her pinkish teat while manipulating skilfully her butt cheeks. He dropped to his knees, dusting lazy kisses across her inner thighs.

"Sam..." she moaned, urging him to go where she needed the most. He licked, just above her folds, and finally plunged his tongue between them. Andy cried out and threw her head back in pleasure, water trickling on her face from the shower. He grabbed her hips and his lips got hold of her clitoris. Sucking on it, he flicked his tongue over and over as it drove her to the edge. She started thrusting her hips, eyes closed and biting her lip as she tried not to yell.

"You taste _so_ good..." he revelled.

"Oh yes! Sam..." she exclaimed. Andy came in waves of bliss and Sam lapped it all up. He gave one final lick before standing up. He was getting desperate to be inside of her now. Bringing his lips to hers, they kissed for a long moment before she gave him the look. A look that said _Fuck me, now_; he sure got the message.

Sam guided himself into her opening and almost came at the amazing sensation. During the process, he kept his eyes locked with hers. He wanted to take his time, to feel every inch, every spot that made her moan, the way her eyes rolled as elation took over; but that would be another time. Right now, he just wanted to fuck her mindlessly.

Sam picked up a steady pace, not too slow and not too fast. Her mouth opened as she moaned his name breathlessly. "So pretty..." he whispered in her ear. He bit her earlobe as his thrusts went deeper. He brought her hands above her head pinning them tightly.

"Sam..." she moaned. She freed her hands from his hold and cupped his face dearly, running her fingers into his wet hair. Pulling him closer, she kissed him hard. He pushed faster and harder as his climax approached. "Yes... _Come_, Sam..." she murmured in his ear. _Just a little longer, _he thought. A few more thrusts, and he let himself gush inside of her. Jerking deep into her, he stayed there waiting for his breathing to go back to normal.

Both more relaxed, he pulled himself out and rested his forehead against hers.

"That was..." he chuckled. "_Amazing_," he replied honestly, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah... it sure was, Sam." she said, before collapsing in his strong arms.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He turned off the shower and they both stepped out to head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it :) Please leave a review?**


End file.
